From fiction to nonfiction
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: When a fictional character that you created comes to life, your life will never be the same. Sasuke had to learn that the hard way. SasuNaru
1. Epilogue

**"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke"**

"What...who are you? Why can't I see you? Why am I surrounded by darkness"

"I am simply a voice in your mind. I'm giving you information before you wake up back to consciousness"

"What? Why are you in my head"

"Stop asking questions Sasuke and listen to me. This information is important so listen up"

"Why the hell would I listen to a voice in my head"

"Because this voice is trying to tell you something that will change your life!"

"...Fine, tell me what's up"

"First of all I am here to give you some words from god. He says that in order for you to have peace in your life, you need to be sober. Stop smoking pot, or the next time you do something stupid while you're high, might be your last"

"Yeah, yeah, you sound like my brother right now, just get on with it. I want to-"

"Next", the voice said cutting off the rude teenager.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the voice that cut him off

"Next you need to drop that attitude of yours you spoiled little brat. Stop sassing the one's who care about you the most, and yes, I'm talking about your family. Give them the respect they deserve", the voice snapped.

"Somebody's feisty", Sasuke teased.

"Don't interrupt me, I'm not done talking yet. I'm also here to tell you that there are going to be some changes in your life"

"Like what?"

"I am a voice that will be in your head for a while Sasuke. When you wake up, I will still be able to communicate with you. I can't tell you how long I will stay in your mind, but how long I stay is up to you. I can't tell you how to get rid of me, but I can tell you that I am here to guide you"

"The fuck?! Why can't I just wake up and be normal?"

"Because you need to learn that some things in life are earned, and your sanity is going to be one of them. I'm not going to lie Sasuke, I'm going to drive you insane. But the first piece of advice I'm giving you is that you need to stop lying. Stop lying to your family, and stop lying to yourself"

"Family, I understand, but myself? How am I lying to myself"

The voice chuckled softly, and Sasuke grew irritated. "You know exactly what I'm talking about", the voice said smoothly. The voice was so bone chilling that it made Sasuke uncomfortable, and suddenly he knew exactly what this voice was talking about.

"But before I go Sasuke-kun. I'm going to give you a hint"

"Alright, go on", Sasuke said sounding a bit impatient.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Wait...what? THAT'S THE HINT? WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!"

There was no response, and a sudden flash of blinding white light.

Naruto Uzumaki...why does that sound kind of familiar? 

* * *

****

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you're alive! I can't believe you would be so stupid!"

His mothers arms embraced him tighter than they had ever before. Things were still a bit fuzzy, but he could definitely tell what was going on.

"Mother"

_Oh great, he's here._

_**He's here because he cares about you.**_

_I can't believe I can hear a fucking voice in my head._

_**I can't believe I can hear your stupid thoughts, but like I said, how long I stay is up to you.**_

"Yes Itachi?"

"I would like to speak with Sasuke alone. Can everyone leave the room for a few minutes. I would like to have a brother to brother talk with Sasuke"

"No thanks", Sasuke grumbled unclearly.

The nurse looked at Itachi, then his mother. She signaled her mother to leave the room with her, and the two women left in silence.

"Wow, you really blew it this time you idiot", his brother said.

"Yeah, as if I didn't already know", he scoffed.

"You were high weren't you?"

He sighed. His brother knew him so well.

"Do you know how worried everyone was about you?"

"I can only imagine", he said sarcastically.

"Listen here you bastard, don't ever scare us like that again. I don't know how you haven't gotten caught with most of the shit you do, but the day when that happens I will fucking rejoice. You don't deserve half the shit you have you pathetic punk", his brother growled.

"Yeah whatever"

_**Don't disrespect your brother Sasuke. Listen.**_

"Your mother does everything to make sure that you have a good life...and if dad were alive right now, he'd be embarrassed to see you like this"

Sasuke didn't talk back. Things were beginning to sink in for him. Whenever his father was brought up, it made things a lot more serious.

"You know better Sasuke. I lost dad too, remember? But you don't see me acting out, cheating on tests, and getting high at parties. Snap out of it. Get your shit together, stop making our mother cry and stop putting shame to of our family name"

Those were the last words his brother said before he left the hospital room.  
**  
****_Hurts doesn't it Sasuke? Now imagine how your mother feels._****  
**_Shut up._  
**_You fool...don't push away the one's that are closest to you._**


	2. Meet The Uzumaki's

It had been two days after that incident. The Raven haired boy looked outside his bedroom window watching as small trucks with household items inside drove up and down the street. His neighbors house had been on sale for a while, but now it has finally been sold. Not that he cared too much or anything, but he was curious as to who his new neighbor would be.

_Maybe it'll be a hot girl. _  
**_Or guy_**

Sasuke tensed up a bit at the voice's comment. _Just who the hell are you anyways? Why do you sound like a girl?_

**_Because I am a girl, did you ever think of that?_**  
_Tsk. Females. _  
**_Yeah, what about em'? _**  
_I'm not gonna let some female boss me around and insult me._  
_**Sasuke, I'm a part of you in ways that you will soon figure out. Whether you like it or not, I can control some of your body functions depending on how I feel towards you. If you disrespect me I can make you do some pretty strange things.**_  
_Oh yeah? Like what?_

After a few seconds of waiting Sasuke's body heat began to change. At first, Sasuke thought it was because he was angry, but then he began to realize it was something else. Wait! What the hell are you doing? Angry, and with no response from the voice, his heat continued to incline to the point where he was sweating. That's when he began to panic. His armpits had that gross feeling they did after he went to the gym, and his back felt moist. He ran over to his night stand to put on deodorant. _Make this stop!_

**_Be rude to me again, and I will show you a lot more of what I'm capable of._**  
_Fine, I'll be nice! Just make this stop!_

He began to cool down and the sweat started to dry away. He took a wiff of himself, disgusted by how he smelled. In anger, he walked over to the mirror to see himself drenched in sweat.

_**Nice way to start your morning isn't it?**_  
Sasuke didn't even think of a response. Instead he stormed out of his room to take a shower.  
_**I can't wait till the next time you back sass me.**_  
_I'm getting the hell out of this place._

* * *

After leaving the house to meet up with a friend, he came home sober, for once, and a bit happier than when he left. Shutting the door behind him, he looked at the coat rack and saw some unfamiliar coats. Oh joy, visitors. He took of his hoodie and put it on a hanger.  
"Sasuke-kun we have some visitors! I want you to meet them!"

He rolled his eyes and walked into the dining room. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw them. What the...

"This is my other son I was talking about", she said with pride.

Sasuke couldn't hide his shock. The guests looked at him as if he were some kind of new species that they had never seen before, not like he didn't get that sometimes. He was a very attractive young man, but little did they know, he was just as baffled by their appearance than they were of his.

"I think your son and our son will be good friends", the red haired female said.

"I couldn't agree more"

The small blond teen grinned at him, but it wasn't any ordinary grin, it had a mischievous undertone to it. Troubled teens were people that Sasuke could spot easily, and this teen was going to be quite the handful. Not only that, but he was sure to be a heartthrob. He looked so familiar to the point where he wanted to leave the room just to think about all the possibilities of who he could be.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Sasuke", he said with a small laugh.

_Shit. _

Sasuke just stared at him wide eyed. The blond shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _This is my creation...he's my creation...he's perfect._ The blond gave him a confused look, along with his parents.

"Sasuke", his mother said sternly.

He turned red before apologizing for his behavior. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

"It's okay. We're an odd family, we understand", the women said.

She was right. They were quite an odd group of people, but he created them. _How...Why? Why are these people here? They're all fictional characters that I created a long time ago. What's the meaning of this?_ The voice didn't respond. _Oh, so now you only reply when you want to. I see how it is._

"Well, we still have to move furniture in before it gets dark outside. I hope to see you again soon", the father said as his whole family left their house. Right after they left, Sasuke rushed up stairs to his room and turned on his laptop. He clicked on almost every file he had until he found the one he was looking for. _This is it. This is my story. All these characters have come to life...except for..._

**_Me. I am Naruko Uzumaki. I am the voice in your head._**

* * *

He rolled out of bed just like he did every morning. Got dressed, put on his school uniform, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and then got a ride with his brother Itachi to school. Luckily he was there early so he could meet up with his friends before class starts.

"Hi Sasuke-kun", the girl said as she walked flirtatiously towards him.

This is exactly who I wanted to avoid.

"So, about our date...you never did set a time. I was thinking maybe we could see a movie sometime"

Why did I lead her on like this...  
Because you're an idiot.  
Don't insult me.

"Sakura", he said sternly.

"Yeah?", she said looking up at him with her puppy dog emerald eyes.

"Let's just be friends"

She gave him a confused look. "But I thought, I mean...you"

"I know, and I'm sorry", he said before he walked away.

She began to cry and walk away. One of her friends walked over to comfort her as a few guys gave him a dirty look. He brushed it off like it was nothing, like he usually did.

"Well done asshole", he heard a guy say.

Sasuke kept on walking. He didn't have time for nonsense, it was almost time for first period and he didn't want to be late. He sat down where he always did, right next to his closest friend Jugo. A tall orange haired muscular looking fellow. He looked so mature that he could pass as a twenty three year old. Sasuke looked in front of him to see some locks of blonde hair, knowing who it exactly belonged to.

"The new kid", Jugo said quietly.

"I know", Sasuke said.

"He looks like trouble"

"I know", he repeated.

"Might have to keep him in line"

"We sure as hell will"

After all, he's my fictional character. I know exactly what I'll be dealing with.

"He's kinda cute", his white haired friend said.

"Suigetsu you fag", Karin grumbled from behind.

"It's not like I can't hear you guys you know", the blond said sounding a bit ticked off by the gossip behind him.

Suigetsu chuckled at his remark and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_**At least he's honest about who he is.**_  
_Now is not the time._  
_**Not the time for what, to confess? You can't hide it forever Sasuke.**_  
_Don't pressure me into doing something. The truth comes out when the truth comes out._

"I don't need anybody to keep me in line", he said turning around to protest. When he realized who he was talking to he froze. Afterwards he let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed and nodded his head. He usually wasn't the type to greet people with words. He kinda just shook his head i acknowledgment and then moved on. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu gave each other looks.

"We're neighbors"

"Oh", they all said in unison.

The door opened and a stunningly beautiful woman with long dark hair walked into the room. She was holding a red text book, walking to her desk in a hurry.  
"Sorry for the hold up, we'll be starting a bit late"

He looked up at the clock, and then looked down at his dress shoes.  
_High School never ends._  
**  
**


End file.
